La magie de l'amour
by Pasta Mania
Summary: One Shot : "Gray et Natsu vont voir leur relation changer, à cause d'un cadeau de Lucy."


« Pourquoi es-ce que tout ce que je fais est lié à toi ? » Oui...Gray avait beau retourner cette question depuis qu'il venait de se battre avec Léon sur l'île de Galuna, il n'en avait pas la réponse. Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Happy et lui étaient rentrés à Fairy Tail, comme il avait été convenu. Le maître de leur guilde ne leurs avait pas affligé de punition, à cause de l'évènement d'échange de corps qui avait eut lieu peu de temps après, ce qui les avaient grandement soulagés. Le groupe en avait profité pour se reposer un peu avant de reprendre le travail à Fairy Tail. Mais, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Gray n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qui s'était passé sur l'île de Galuna, au combat contre Léon et à ce qu'il lui avait dit de Natsu lorsqu'ils se battaient. Sur le fait que Léon ne lui allait pas à la cheville, ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais il avait tout de même complimenté la force de Natsu, donc il l'avait indirectement complimenté lui pour ce qu'il est. Il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture et que son air idiot lui sortait par les yeux, mais en même temps, il lui ressemblait tellement. Lors de son passage sur Galuna, Gray s'était remémoré toute la partie de son passé où il avait vécu en compagnie d'Ul, son maître. Quand il était jeune et même encore, il savait pertinemment qu'il était aussi impulsif que cette salamandre. La preuve, dès que l'autre le provoquait, il répondait directement de la même manière. Le jeune homme se rappelait très bien le jour, où, cette tête brûlée et lui s'étaient battu jusqu'à en être K.O. tout les deux. Ils avaient montré toute leurs puissance l'un à l'autre en se relevant à chaque fois. En repensent à cela, Gray afficha un sourire amusé, qui attira une énième moquerie de Natsu :

- Alors, gros naze, on pense à des trucs louches hien ?

- T'as un problème, l'idiot ?

- Ouais. Et là, mon problème, c'est ta tronche avec ton sourire de pervers. Cracha Natsu avec une once de mépris.

- Ah ouais ? Tu sais ce quelle te dis, ma tronche avec un sourire de pervers ? Grogna Gray.

- Je préfère pas, j'aurais trop peur de savoir à quoi tu penses, pauvre naze !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, la tête brûlée ? Avoue que tu as peur de moi, sombre crétin !

- Ah oui ? Répète un peu pour voir ? Provoqua Natsu.

- Tu veux jouer, on va jouer. Tu vas le regretter Natsu !

- Mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, OUI ?! Hurla Erza, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je vous préviens, si je me déplace pour vous séparer, vous n'aurez plus aucun moyen de procréer. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Interrogea t-elle avec le regard noir d'un vrai démon.

- O-OUI ERZA ! S'empressèrent de dire les deux jeunes hommes, à l'unisson.

Mais la courte trêve imposée par Erza ne dura pas. Le soir même, enallant aux dortoir de la guilde, Natsu et Gray se croisèrent en chemin et se remirent à se chamailler comme de vrai enfants.

- Tu ne pais rien pour attendre.

- Toi non plus, gros nul ! Natsu tira la langue à l'autre.

- Oh ! Viens ici toi, je vais t'apprendre à me tirer la langue, sale lézard !

- Ahah ! Essaie de m'attraper si tu peux ! Bleeeeeh !

Et il lui tira la langue une nouvelle fois, avant de partir en courent tout en riant à gorge déployée. En fait, Natsu ne faisait pas cela pour être méchant, même si Gray l'énervait souvent, il tenait néanmoins à lui. Son respect envers lui était sans égal, et s'il advenait qu'un jour il le perde, il en serait profondément blessé ainsi qu'attristé. La perte de Lissana avait été un grand choc pour lui, car elle était sa meilleure amie avec Happy. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus de ce monde, Gray devient le seul exutoire à sa tristesse. Il se battait sans relâche contre lui, pour oublier la blessure que lui avait affligé la mort de son amie et cela, seul Gray semblait l'avoir comprit. Peut-être était-ce inconsciemment, mais le jeune mage de glace lui avait prodigué le défoulement nécessaire pour arriver à passer cette épreuve ainsi que d'aller de l'avant. Il lui devait beaucoup, bien qu'il restait son principal rival en force et en puissance.

Soudain, le mage de feu fut surprit par une attaque de son adversaire, les « lances de glaces ». Il riposta avec un point enflammé, mais en oublia l'activité de Gray. Celui-ci lança un sort de glace qui gela le sol se trouvent sous les pieds de la salamandre, qui glissa dessus. Mais, entrainé par son élan, le pauvre malheureux dévala la patinoire magique sur les fesses en fonçant tout droit sur son créateur. L'autre, trop surprit pour bouger à temps, s'entrava dans le corps de l'autre garçon puis tomba lui aussi. Ils glissèrent tout les deux en hurlant. Ils heurtèrent un mur du couloir.

- Aïe ! Gémit le mage de glace en se frottent le crâne.

- Ouais tu l'as dis. Pesta l'autre en faisant de même. Non mais qu'es-ce qui t'as pris de me lancer un sort pareil sous les pieds ?!

- Non mais attends là, tu insinue que c'est de ma faute maintenant ? T'es vraiment gonflé !

- J'insinue rien du tout, je constate ! Si t'avais pas lancé ton sort merdique, on n'en serait pas là, je te signale ! Bon, maintenant pousse toi.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Alors que son rival venait d'insulter sa magie, il n'en fit rien. Il était perdu. Son cœur battait vite, son corps le brûlait et son cerveau était embrouillé. C'était à cause de la position dans laquelle les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient, ils étaient l'un sur l'autre. Natsu allongé dos au sol, tandis que Gray se trouvait à quatre pattes, penché au dessus de lui. Le jeune mage de feu essaya de résonner son camarade une seconde fois :

- Oh hé ! Youhou ! Gray ! Relève-toi !

- Natsu. Sa voix était presque inaudible, il avait prononcé son prénom d'une façon si suave.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses en eut un frisson. Non pas une réaction de peur, mais…un frisson d'envie. Son cerveau lui disait de fuir, de l'assommer, de lutter alors que son instinct lui ordonnait d'attendre. Trop perplexe, il resta immobile, en attendant la suite, suivent son instinct. Soudain, il crut qu'il allait regretter d'avoir choisi cette option. Car, Gray approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du garçon à l'écharpe, qu'il mordit arrachent au passage un cri à sa victime :

- Aaaah ?! Non mais Gray…qu'es-ce que tu…fabrique ?

Le pauvre n'eut que la main du mage de glace venant se glisser dans son pantalon, pour réponse. Natsu s'empourpra d'un seul coup, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de honte.

- A-arrête !

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Gray, soudainement animé d'un désir fou dont il ne comprenait pas la provenance.

- Parce que t'es bizarre là ! Lui hurla l'autre dans les oreilles pour le forcer à se reprendre.

- Ah, tu trouve ? Tu ne résiste pas pourtant. Souligna Gray, avec une expression bizarre sur la tête.

- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! Lâche-moi, on est dans les couloirs je te rappelle ! Répliqua le garçon à la tignasse rose.

Natsu commençait à s'énerver. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun était dans cet état. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Enfin si, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. Et puis, lui aussi il était bizarre. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à esquisser ne serais-ce qu'un geste ? En temps normal, il lui aurait déjà asséné un coup de poing en pleine face, mais non ! Rien. Il n'en éprouvait ni le besoin, ni l'envie alors qu'il était en mauvaise posture et dans les couloirs des dortoirs en plus. S'il restait là, à ne rien faire, il allait se faire dévorer ou pire, s'ils se faisaient surprendre. Il allait lui cracher de le lâcher lorsque Gray prit la parole :

- Natsu, tu te souviens de la fois où on s'étaient battus quand on étaient encore gamins ?

Le concerné resta un moment perplexe. « Pourquoi il me sort ça maintenant lui ? » s'interrogea t-il en son fort intérieur. Il planta son regard noisette dans celui du mage glace. Ce qu'il y vit le surprit encore plus. Il y lisait une infinie sincérité, et de la tendresse. Pourquoi étaient-ils comme ça ? Enfin, il mit cette question de côté, persuadé d'en découvrir la réponse plus tard et répondit à son interlocuteur :

- Celle où on s'est battus jusqu'à en être K.O. tous les deux ? Ouais je m'en souviens. Très bien même. Pourquoi ?

- Cette fois là, je voulais juste savoir qui de nous deux était le plus fort. Je voulais aussi te montrer que je n'étaie pas une mauviette. Au bout du compte, on n'est pas si différent, toi et moi. Je me suis toujours dis que tu n'étais qu'un imbécile qui cherchait seulement à épater la galerie. Mais je me suis aperçus, qu'en fin de compte, c'était moi le plus imbécile des deux.

- Gray, de quoi tu parle ?

- Ce que je n'avais pas comprit, c'était qu'en fait, je t'admirais.

- Quoi ? Natsu parut interloqué, très choqué par cet aveu. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Tu as toujours eut une forte volonté, c'est ce que j'admire chez toi. J'en étais même jaloux. Alors je te provoquais pour te montrer que moi aussi, j'avais du répondant.

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je sais que tu en as ! Bon, même si tu me tape sérieusement sur les nerfs quand tu me réponds des fois.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas me provoquer aussi ! Se justifia Gray.

- Toi aussi tu me provoque je te signale ! S'offusqua t-il.

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Moi aussi.

- _Mais, seulement, les connais-tu toutes ?_ dit une voix féminine que les deux hommes ne connaissaient pas.

- Qui t'es toi ? S'empressa de demander le garçon aux cheveux roses sur un ton agacé.

- C'est aussi ce que je me demande. Ajouta Gray.

- _Moi ? Oh mais tu me connais, Natsu Dragneel. Je suis l'artefact de vérité que Lucy t'as donné._ Lui répondit la voix, sur le ton de la provocation.

- L'artefact de vérité ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? S'injuria le mage de feu.

- Un artefact de vérité ? Pourquoi Lucy t'aurais donné à Natsu ?

- _Voyons, ce que tu peux être bête mon pauvre mage de glace. Ne sais-tu pas que je sers à révéler les vrais sentiments et intentions des gens ?_ Se venta la voix.

- Quoi ? Non mais t'as fini de raconter n'imp…

- De quoi tu parle ? Le coupa Natsu.

- _Franchement, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas conscient de ses sentiments à ton égard ?_

Natsu réfléchit. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que cherchait à soulever l'artéfact de vérité.

- Non je ne vois pas désolé.

- _Et toi, Gray ? Tu ne vois pas non plus de quoi je parle ?_

- Non plus.

- _Il faut tout vous dire hien ? Bon, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais te le dire moi. Natsu, Gray est amoureux de toi. Et depuis longtemps d'après ce que je peux en voir de ses souvenirs._

Natsu sentit rougir ses joues, sa nuque et ses oreilles. Son cœur s'accéléra, pour battre la chamade. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui lui arrivait. « Gray, m'aime ? C'est quoi cette embrouille ? » Se demanda t-il à lui-même. Soudain, il se rappela du moment où Lucy lui avait donné l'artefact ainsi que de ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur son fonctionnement :

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Une bague avec des ailes d'anges ? Lui avait sortit Natsu en voyant l'artefact.

- Oui une bague, mais pas seulement. C'est un artefact très rare de nos jours. C'est l'artefact de vérité. Je te le donne.

- C'est vrai ? Cool. Merci Lucy ! L'avait t-il remercié avec un sourire innocent.

- Oui mais attends, je dois d'abord te parler de son fonctionnement. Dans l'ancien temps, il servait de détecteur de mensonge lors d'interrogatoire, sa puissance est donc très grande. Comme je te l'ai dis, cet artefact est assez ancien, il est donc instable. Parfois, il peut s'activer tout seul.

- Comment ça ?

- Cet artefact sonde l'esprit des gens et épluche leurs souvenirs. Ensuite, il en tire des conclusions. Mais si tu te trouve à côté d'une personne pour qui tu voue un profond intérêt, il risque de s'activer de son propre chef et de te révéler tous ce que pense cette personne de toi. Il agit par l'intermédiaire d'une magie de contrôle vivant, alors il peut aussi contrôler la personne concernée pour la forcer à te faire comprendre la vérité. C'est pourquoi, je te demande de faire très attention.

- Wow, c'est puissant ton truc ! Tu es sûr que tu ne préfère pas le garder ?

- Il te sera utile pendant les missions et puis, comme tu fonce souvent dans le tas sans réfléchir, je préfère que tu le garde avec toi.

- Hééé ! C'est pas sympa ça. Lui avait t-il lancé en rigolant avant de la remercier.

Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, il se sentait vraiment bête. Il ne pensait pas que ce cadeau aurait fait effet sur Gray. « Une personne pour qui je voue un profond intérêt ? Mais lequel ? » s'interrogea t-il intérieurement.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Natsu ! Protesta le mage aux cheveux bruns.

- _Ah oui ? Arrête de le cacher. Tu sais tout autant que moi, que tu meurs d'envie de l'embrasser en ce moment précis. Non ?_

- Je…non ! Répliqua t-il.

- Gray…c'est vrai ?

- De quoi ?

- Que…tu m'aime ?

- _Et bien, tu ne lui réponds pas, Gray Fullbuster ?_

- Je…

« Bon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant… » Se dit Gray à lui-même. Alors, il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de la salamandre. Il allait l'embrasser, quand Gajeel fit son apparition dans le couloir. Les deux garçons se levèrent en un boucan pas possible, complètement désorientés.

- Heu…ça vous prends souvent de faire autant de bruit le soir ? Interrogea le mage d'acier, qui venait visiblement de se réveiller.

- Hien ? Non non. On allait se coucher ! S'empressa de répondre Natsu, avant de pousser Gray jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Non mais tu fais quoi là ?! S'injuria l'autre.

- Oui oui, tais-toi. A plus Gajeel ! Dit-il avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce en claquant la porte derrière eux.

« Ils ont vraiment un grain ces deux là… » Pensa le dragonslayer toujours à moitié endormi. Il alla se recoucher. De leurs côté, Natsu et Gray se retrouvaient dans une autre fâcheuse posture. Le mage de glace allait s'excuser pour la tentative de baiser, quand Natsu l'embrassa. Gray fut d'abor surprit, puis il ferma les yeux et lui rendit la pareille. Il étreignit le garçon à la tignasse rose un court moment, avant de demander :

- Pourquoi on fait ça ?

- _C'est évident non ? Vous vous aimez, idiots !_

- …Je veux bien le croire, mais…pourquoi on ne s'en ai pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

- _Vous vous êtes aveuglés par votre jalousie l'un envers l'autre. La jalousie, la haine, l'admiration,…tout ça découle d'un seul et même sentiment : l'amour._

- C'était donc ça alors…J'étaie amoureux de toi en fait. Admit Gray.

- Ouais. C'est bizarre quand même de se l'avouer ! Lança Natsu.

- _Bon. Puisque j'ai remplie ma mission d'artefact avec toi, je peux m'en aller._

- Quoi ?!

La salamendre fourra sa main dans sa poche, pour en sortir la bague. Elle commençait effectivement à disparaitre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea t-il.

- _Je ne suis utilisable qu'une seule fois par personne. Dès que j'ai servie, je retourne dans le magasin où j'ai été acheté pour la dernière fois_

- Hien ? Mais Lucy ne m'avait rien dit !

- _C'est parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant ! Héhéhéhé~ !_ Ricana l'artefact avant de disparaitre complètement de la main du chasseur de dragon.

- A croire que Lucy s'était fait arnaquer sur ce coup là. Souligna Gray.

- Ouais. Bah, ça nous a causé un problème du coup, je m'expliquerais avec elle demain !

- Un problème ? Vraiment ?

- Ouais ! Parce que maintenant, je vais devoirs te supporter jour et nuit ! Répliqua Natsu, sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Faut croire.

L'autre le prit par la taille, puis l'embrassa une seconde fois. Il parcourut son torse d'une main, tandis qu'il le tenait fermement collé à lui, de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avant de laisser libre court à leurs imagination à tout les deux jusqu'au lendemain. Le matin venu, ils eurent la surprise de se faire réveiller par Makarov. Le maître de la guilde avait très mal dormi à cause des grincements qu'il avait entendu en provenance de leur chambre. Lorsqu'il les découvrit dans le lit, complètement nus, ce fut l'apocalypse :

- Non mais franchement, vous ne pouviez pas faire ça ailleurs ?! Vous auriez put réveiller toute la guilde avec vos…Oh et puis, habillez vous tout de suite ! Avait-il hurlé.

- OUI MAÎTRE ! Avaient répondus les deux garçons avant de s'habilleret de se faire allumer dans tous les sens.

Bien qu'ils furent surprit tout deux par les réactions inattendus des membres de la guilde, qui s'emblaient bien plus au courant de leurs sentiments qu'eux, la vie suivit son court à Fairy Tail avec autant de joie et de bonne humeur. A la seule différence, un couple venait de se former et ce n'était pas celui d'Al et Bisca.

**FIN**


End file.
